The Life and Lies of a Hobbit
by SphinxyWilliams14
Summary: My name is Elanor Gamgee and I'm the daughter of Sam-Wise Gamgee. I live a normal life in the Shire, well, mostly…
1. Chapter 1, Elanor Gamgee

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story including the name Elanor Gamgee, but I do own the character Elanor Gamgee**

Chapter 1

Elanor Gamgee

I am a hobbit.

I live in the Shire and am the daughter of the great hero, Sam-Wise Gamgee.

Well, ok, so my dad wasn't the actual hero of the Shire, but his best friend is, although, I've never actually met him. My dad told me he was a brave hobbit, always eager for adventure, but that's beside the point.

Anyway…

I am 35 years (around 14 in human years) old and attend the Shire County High School, but things have been different lately. Very different…

"Come on Louise!" I call "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Is the answering shout

Louise is my best friend and I call round her house every day before we walk to school. As usual, she is still trying to get herself ready, even though we should have left 5 minutes ago. There is a loud bang, followed by a stream of curses. Louise appears at the top of the stairs and sprints down them at break-neck speed. She swings her bag over her shoulder and calls to her mum.

"The shelf's collapsed again!"

I hear her mother sigh.

"Right,"

"I'm off now mum, see you later!" Louise tells her.

"Bye!" She replies.

We leave the house and start down the old dirt track. It's 2014, yet we hobbits like to stick to our traditions. In fact, the only thing that has altered slightly is our dialect. It's not changed greatly, but it's changed all the same.

"I wonder who our new History teacher will be!" Louise says breaking the silence, even though we're nearly at the school gate.

Louise's family is considered odd compared to most hobbits, mainly because of her home. Rather than the average one-floor hobbit hole, she has a two story house. It's still nestled snugly inside a hill, but even the smallest of differences in our culture are unheard of. Louise's father (Peregrin Took) liked being high up off the ground so much (after staying in the prancing pony inn) he decided to build his home with two stories so he could enjoy the view.

"I'm not sure," I tell her.

I look up and see we've reached the school gate.

I suddenly feel a strange prickling sensation on the back of my neck and turn around. There is no one behind me apart from a group of boys who are in the year above me. I turn back to the school.

My blood freezes.

There, at the edge of the school grounds, just outside the railings, is a dark, shadowy figure. The prickling sensation become so intense, it hurts.

"Elanor… ELANOR!"

Louise's shouts startle me.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on, you were the one complaining about us being late."

But it's too late. My adventurous side has kicked in (Inherited from my father).

"I, I'll catch up with you, you go ahead," I tell her, my eyes still on the mysterious figure.

"If you insist," She replies.

I don't even watch her leave. I just walk forward, one foot in front of the other.

Towards the dark, shadowy figure.


	2. Chapter 2, Brief Encounters

Chapter 2

Brief Encounters

Each step I take towards the dark figure causes involuntary shivers to creep up my spine. As I edge closer, I can see that the figure is not much taller than me and that they are wearing a black cloak. It sways gently as the wind rustles the fabric.

The figures face is obscured by folds of black and its head is bent, almost as if in shame. As I approach it, its head raises, though I still can't see its face.

I don't know why, but I feel a strange longing to reach out to this creature, comfort it, whatever it is. I keep moving towards it, almost without realizing it.

I stop.

I am inches away from the mysterious figure, and even though I can't see its eyes, I know it's looking at me, piercing my skin with the intensity of its gaze.

We stand there for a moment, a brief fleeting moment.

Unknowingly, I lift my hand from my side and even though every instinct is telling me to run, sprint as fast as I can; I reach out towards the figure.

At that moment, it saw my motion and with a sudden flourish of its cloak, the figure was gone. It simply vanished. No mess, no worry, just, gone.

When it is no longer there, I feet suddenly alone, suddenly empty.

I think briefly of going after it, searching for it, but my less adventurous side, my mother's less adventurous side, starts to take effect.

I rush into the school just in time and race to my first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3, Rash Decisions

Chapter 3

Rash Decisions

I wait until supper to talk about what happened, although, I don't reveal everything, even though I should.

My mum places a plateful of food in front of me and my father before sitting down with her own plate.

I look down and see my plate is laden with pork, carrots, potatoes and a small array of mushrooms.

"Same type of mushrooms we found when Mr Frodo and I set out on our great adventure," my dad tells me and I look up to see he had already tucked into his supper. He takes a lengthy swig of his beer.

"Dad," I start, "I saw a figure in a dark cloak today." That was true enough. I _had_ seen a figure in a dark cloak today; I just didn't mention my brief encounter with it.

"I hope you haven't been approaching strange figures, Elanor," My mother tells me, but luckily my father steps in.

"That'd probably be the _wanderer_," My dad says, "They say he roams the Shire, looking for a companion. Someone to accompany him on is travels."

"Now Sam-Wise Gamgee, you stop that right now, I don't want you filling her head of stories," Mother says scolding him, "No more adventures, ok?"

"Of course," He tells her, but I can see the glint in his eye.

There is a knock at the door and my mother goes to see who it is. The moment she's gone, my father lays down his fork and looks me straight in the eye.

"You really saw him?" He asks, eager to know more.

"Yes," I say, I know I can trust my dad to know, "I stood in front of him. I almost touched him, dad. But he disappeared when I reached out to him."

"Well, I heard down at the green dragon he's searching for a hobbit to join him on an adventure."

My eyes light up, I'm sure of it.

The sounds of my mother greeting someone drift into the kitchen.

"Go out the back door," My father says, "Go have your own adventure."

I turn to see him smile once more, before racing out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4, First Impressions

Chapter 4

First Impressions

I don't have to go far to find them. They are waiting for me at the edge of the forest.

I approach the figure cautiously this time, afraid it would disappear like it did before. Its head is no longer bent, but it still wears the black cloak it wore before.

My adventurous side awakens once more and my pace quickens until I stand inches from the figure once more.

I feel the same urge to reach out to it and I just can't help myself.

But it's different this time.

As I raise my arm, the figure stays where it is. I lift my hand to the hood of its cloak and it flinches, but stays where it is. My fingertip brushes the material, but only momentarily, for a hand, a firm but gentle hand, grasps my wrist and moves my hand away. I look to find the hand belongs to the mysterious figure. It lowers my hand and releases its grip, before turning away and heading into the forest.

"Wait!" I yell, unable to contain myself.

I am surprised when it speaks, its voice as soft and quiet as the breeze that swirls around me.

"Come," It says. _He_ says. I can tell by his voice.

He extends his hand, but withdraws it as I go to take it, then he continues through the forest.

I watch him as we pick our way through the forest. He helps me over each obstacle as we encounter them; fallen trees, large rocks, even a small stream. We travel through the forest until we reach a clearing, a small meadow in fact, surrounded by huge oak trees.

"Wow," Is all I can manage as I gaze around at my surroundings.

The hooded figure chuckles underneath his cloak.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He walks over to me until we are opposite each other, his head bent, level with mine.

I lift my hand up to his cloak once more and this time he does not shy away from my touch.

I grasp the fabric in my hand and slowly lift it from his face.

Nothing could prepare me to what comes next.

I let out an involuntary gasp.

"Mr Frodo? What in the blazes happened to you?"


	5. Chapter 5, The Real Hero

Chapter 5

The Real Hero

"Mr Frodo? What in the blazes happened to you?" I ask, my voice shaking with the shock. The only reason I can tell it is him was because father keeps a picture of him on the mantle. But he looks different, younger in fact. He looks like he's the same age as me. There is also a long white scar cutting across his left cheek.

"I ran into some trouble on my last adventure," Even his voice sounds young, not weary like my father's, "Gandalf didn't realise what would happen to any ring bearers after the ring was destroyed. It happened to Bilbo, and it would have happened to Gollum too, if he were alive still."

"What would have happened?" I ask.

"You see, once the ring was destroyed, it put all of those who were affected by I back to how they were before they came into contact with the ring. Even Bilbo is younger, 50 years old as a matter of fact. It started to take effect not long after we arrived at Rivendell. I started to get shorter, whilst Bilbo started to grow!"

"Has it finished?"

"Yes, Elanor," My heart skips a beat when he says my name and I have no idea why, "It had finished not long before I arrived in the Shire."

"How did you get the scar?" I ask him, his eyes on mine, "Did you have it before you were given the ring?"

"Of course not!" He snickers, "I ran into a pack of wolves and accidently angered the alpha male. Luckily Gandalf was there just in time to save me."

"Gandalf?! Oh! Is he with you now?"

"I'm afraid not, he had to leave to 'attend to some business', I just hope he's alright."

"You must come and see father!" I exclaim, "He'll want to see that you're well!"

"Not yet, Elanor, not yet. There's something I need to take care of first."

"What's that?"

"I need your help,"

"With what?"

"One of life's greatest adventures."

When I say nothing out of sheer confusion, he continues,

"You'll find out soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6, The Council of Frodo

Chapter 6

The Council of Frodo

When I return home my mother is waiting for me.

"And where in middle earth have you been?" She demands as I walk through the door, "I've been worried sick!"

At this, my father appears around the corner, but seeing my mother, he swiftly disappears again.

"I, um, I was with Louise," I say.

"At this time of night? You should know better Elanor, to your room; I don't want to hear another word about it."

I sigh and go to my room without another word, shutting the door behind me.

I sigh once more.

"Hey!"

I jump and turn to see Frodo at the window, a vile of glowing liquid in his hand.

"What is that?" I whisper.

"It is the Phial of Galadriel and can be used as a source of light in dark places."

We stand in silence for a few minutes before he says, "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Why back to the forest of course! I need to show you something," Frodo replies.

"But, what if my mother finds out? She's sure to come and check on me," I tell him.

"Here," He hands me a small leather bag.

"What is it?"

"I was never given its name, I was simply told that if you throw it into the air, it will give a person or people the illusion that you are there, even when you're not."

"How long does it last?"

"Until you enter the room," Frodo explains. He looks at me, eagerness in his eyes.

I open the pouch and inside there is a silvery powder. I pinch a small amount between my fingertips and threw it up into the air. It shimmered momentarily in the moonlight, before settling above me.

Frodo extends his hand through the open window and I take it gratefully as I step out into the moonlit night.


	7. Chapter 7, A Short Cut to Danger

Chapter 7

A Short Cut to Danger

We reach the clearing in no time at all. It is quiet, peaceful; there is only the sound of crickets as they play their song for us to hear.

I gaze at the moonlit forest that encircles the meadow, its oaken boughs shielding us from the unknown. An owl lands on one of the many branches and hoots. The sound is reassuring, rather than ominous and I smile at the thought.

I look at Frodo.

He's stood in the middle of the clearing and he beckons me over.

I stand with him and ask;

"What did we come here for?"

"Hush," He murmurs, "Look,"

There from the trees trots the golden form of a stag. It glistens as it trots around the meadow, head held high.

"What is that?" I whisper.

"It is the forest elf, Tinúviel."

"But, my father told me elves are immortal," I say, because what is gracefully prancing around the meadow looks much like a spirit.

"They are," Frodo explains, "Tinúviel gave her life to protect the forest, and now she is at one with it. She protects it through the plants and animals that thrive here."

"Wow," I sigh, "That's amazing,"

"Quite," Frodo says.

There is a low chuckle behind me.

Birds fly into the air around me, even the owl leaves its branch and surges through the air trying to get away from the clearing. The stag bolts, sprinting back through the forest.

The voice chuckles again and says;

"Foolish creatures!"

"Who is that?" I ask, panic filling my voice.

"There is only one creature that can match that voice. Bilbo told me. 'His voice is a cold as ice, yet burns hot as a flame. Fire leaps from his chest as he speaks."

"Who is it Frodo?"

His voice is a hiss as he speaks.

"Smaug!"


	8. Chapter 8, Age of the Dragon

Chapter 8

Age of the Dragon

"Smaug!"

"Smaug? Who is Smaug?" I ask.

At this, a huge shadow soars above the forest.

"That is Smaug!"

There is a roar so fearsome, so full of rage; I am frozen on the spot.

The shadow roars again and fire rains down from above, licking around the leaves on the trees.

"Smaug, is a _dragon_?!"

"Yes, a fire drake from the North. But Smaug is dead! He was killed by Bard! Bilbo himself was there! It was during his adventure it happened!"

"So you're telling me, we are being hunted by a dead dragon?!"

"It appears so."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Frodo exclaims.

Suddenly, there is a deafening screech as a hundred birds soar into the sky. They swarm around Smaug, blocking his path.

He roars and screeches;

"Fools! I will be back to get you! You can't hide from me! For I am Smaug the magnificent and this is the age of the dragon!"

He turns on his tail and retreats back the way he came.

The fire on the trees goes out, as if smothered and I see Frodo's face mirrors my shock and horror.

"I think it's time to tell your father," He tells me, "We're going on an adventure."


	9. Chapter 9, Old Familiar

Chapter 9

Old Familiar

"Dad!" I whisper so not to wake my mother.

"Hmm?" He says, rolling over to face me.

"Shh! You'll wake mother!"

"What is it Elanor?" He whispers, "Is something wrong?"

"No dad! There's someone here to see you," I tell him.

"Who would want to see me this time of night?"

"Come on dad! This is important!"

"Ok, let me get dressed, I don't want this mysterious person seeing me in my night cloths, now do I?"

I can't help myself. Despite my current situation, I giggle quietly and my father smiles.

"Well hurry up then!" I say, "I'll wait for you outside."

He's ready in seconds and opens the door.

"There," He says, "Now let's go meet this visitor."

"Ok," I warn him as we approach the living room door, "This may come as a bit of a shock."

I place my fingertips on the smooth oak door, and push it open slowly.

"Hello Sam-Wise Gamgee," Says the visitor.


	10. Chapter 10, The Reunion

Chapter 10

The Reunion

"Hello, Sam-Wise Gamgee."

"Mister Frodo!" My father exclaims, not caring who he wakes.

My mother is there in an instant.

"What in middle earth is all this ruckus?" She demands, and then she sees Frodo.

"Frodo?" She asks.

"Yes Rosie. I need to speak to Sam and Elanor alone."

"Of course, I'll make some tea." She seems in awe just as much as my father is.

"Thank you Rosie."

Mother leaves the room.

"Mister Frodo, pardon me for asking, but _what happened to you_? Your face is scarred but of oh Frodo! Your hand! It's healed!"

Frodo explains what happened and then tells him about Smaug. Happiness drains from fathers face, and he suddenly looks sallow, grave even.

"I don't know how, Sam, but he's back."

"I'm sorry Mister Frodo, but I'm not the hobbit I used to be. You may have regained your youth, but I have grown old mister Frodo and I've Rosie to take care of. I'm afraid I can't accompany you."

"It's alright Sam, you need not come, but I ask of you this. I ask of your daughter's assistance, your daughters help."

Father sighs. He looks at Frodo.

"I knew this time would come, and it's only fair she goes if she wishes. It's time she goes and lives her own life, has her own adventures. But mind you keep her safe, keep her protected. I want her back in one piece mister Frodo, friend or not. She's still my daughter mister Frodo, and she will remain that way."

"I promise she will be safer than anyone else Sam-Wise Gamgee. You have my word," Frodo says.

"Thank you mister Frodo, I trust you. Now go have your adventure!"


	11. Chapter 11, Preparations

Chapter 11

Preparations

"I don't have much to give you, Elanor," My father tells me, but I do have this."

He hands me a sword, an elfish blade.

"This was given to me by Elrond himself, but it is yours now."

I take the sword. It is slightly heavy, but perfectly balanced. I hold the blade up in front of my face, my reflection giving me a look of wonder, of awe.

"And here," My father continues, "Is my cloak."

Lying across his outstretched arms is an emerald green, elfish cloak. Its clasp is a leaf, crafted from the purest emerald and lined with silver.

"It's beautiful," I murmur.

"It's yours," Father says, "Take it."

I lift the cloak off of his arms and put it on, fastening the clasp at my neck.

The colour of the cloak compliments the colour of my dress perfectly.

"You look lovely," My dad tells me.

"Looks aren't going to help me kill a dragon, are they?" I say.

He chuckles. "You never know, you might just knock him out!"

We laugh even though my situation is no laughing matter.

"However, you're going to need to know how to defend yourself, after all, that sword's not just for looking at. But I'm sure mister Frodo will teach you. A great teacher is mister Frodo, very great indeed," My father tells me, "Well, that's all I have for you I'm afraid. You'd best be off," He pauses to kiss my forehead before continuing, "Stay safe my sweet and come home soon. I'll be waiting for you."

With that, he leads me back into the living room.


	12. Chapter 12, Rushed Farewells

Chapter 12

Rushed Farewells

"We must be off now Sam," Frodo says, "We need to head to Rivendell."

"Of course mister Frodo, do you have enough supplies to get you there?"

"Yes, I still have plenty of food and water, enough for a whole company of dwarves as a matter of fact."

I notice he is no longer wearing his black cloak, but he has changed into a green one, exactly like mine. He also wears a waistcoat that is the same red as my dress. We are a matching pair.

He smiles at me.

"Coming, Elanor?"

"Of course," I say and he leads the way outside.

As I step out of the door, I see the sun has crept up over the horizon, casting a golden glow over the many hills of the Shire. Its rays stretch over the forest ahead of me, making it look welcoming, rather than foreboding.

"Goodbye dad," I say, "I'll be back."

"Farewell Elanor, I hope to see you soon."

With that, Frodo and I set off towards the sunlight, without another glance behind.


	13. Chapter 13, The Forest

Chapter 13

The Forest

Green.

I am surrounded by green.

The grass, the trees, the moss covered rocks. Even mine and Frodo's cloaks are an emerald green. The smell of fern fills my nostrils, clearing my mind. Sparrows dart in front of my eyes and a single thrush swoops down onto my shoulder, before chirping and taking to the sky once more.

Trees surround me, the oaken fingertips of each branch reach up to touch the sky. Sunlight dapples the ground as it breaks through the canopy of green. Bugs buzz around me, but they are not trying to harm me. I watch as an emerald butterfly flutters in front of my eyes.

Frodo holds up his hand and it settles on his finger. He reaches up and lets the tiny creature rest on my head. Then, he steps back and looks at me. He smiles and I feel the butterfly fly from my head. I return Frodo's smile, before we set off again, delving deeper into the forest.

As we move on, I see grey rabbits hop across our path and deer watch us from behind the trees. Once or twice, a doe approaches us, before trotting gracefully back into the protection of the trees.

As the day wears on, shadows cross our path and the amount of animals we encounter thins.

The sun is starting to set by the time we reach the other side of the forest.

We set up camp and unroll our blankets. After a quick supper of soup I lie down and let the dregs of sleep pull me under.


	14. Chapter 14, Fire

**Sorry it's so short! Please R+R, it would help loads!**

Chapter 14

Fire

I wake with a start.

Something is wrong, terribly wrong.

It's light around me, but I know it's nowhere near morning.

Then I look behind me.

And scream.

The forest is on fire, the flames licking over each branch, each leaf of the trees.

I wake Frodo and he leaps to his feet.

"Help me pack everything away!" He yells over the deafening crackle of flames, "We've got to get out of here!"

"But, the forest!" I shout in dismay

"There's no time!" He yells back, "Tinúviel will deal with the forest. It will be ok."

We pack up our blankets but there is a sickening crack behind us.

One of the huge oak trees, ablaze with orange light, comes hurtling towards us.

Towards _me_.

"Elanor!" Frodo screams, but it's too late.

One of its thick branches lands on top of me, crushing me.

I can't move.

I can't breathe.

I see a white horse galloping towards me, it's rider wielding some form of bright white light.

Then I see no more.


	15. Chapter 15, The House of Elrond

Chapter 15

The House of Elrond

Darkness.

That's all I see.

The air is thick with burning incense.

I can't breathe.

I hear chimes somewhere close to me.

The sound rings in my ears.

Feathers touch my skin.

It hurts.

I open my eyes.

~x~

Light.

I am in a room filled with bright light. I look around me and find that almost everything in the room is white.

I sigh and close my eyes. I feel at peace in this room.

"Am I dead?" I say to no one in particular, so I am surprised when I hear a reply.

"No, not quite."

"Gandalf!" I can tell it's him by his voice. I have only met him once or twice, but I'll never forget those experiences.

"Gandalf, where am I?"

"You are in the house of Elrond, Elanor. You are safe now."

"Where's Frodo? Is he ok?" I ask, panic creeping into my voice.

"Frodo is well and fine. It was you that took the hit, not him."

At that, the door opens and who should enter, but Frodo himself. He looks up and smiles at me. He is wearing a white shirt with a white waistcoat, embroidered with gold thread.

"Elanor!" He exclaims when he sees I'm awake, "You're awake!"

I smile at him and he mirrors it perfectly.

"How do you feel?" He asks me.

"Never better," I reply.

"Glad to hear it." He says and then he sits down on the chair next to my bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You blacked out when the tree fell onto you, luckily Gandalf arrived just as you started to lose consciousness," He explains.

"So, the figure I saw, on the white horse, that was Gandalf?"

I looked up to where Gandalf had been sitting, only to find he isn't there. The chair he had sat on was placed in the corner of the room.

"Yes, he had to lift the tree with magic. Oh Elanor, I thought I'd lost you!" He cries.

A smile tugs at my lips.

"You were worried about my father weren't you?" I say.

"No, Elanor, I was worried about _you_."

My heart skips a beat.

I smile.

"Thank you," I say.

Frodo smiles back at me, all his woe suddenly gone.

"You're welcome," He says with a snicker.

We both laugh and I've never been happier, despite my being in mortal danger.

Frodo sits with me and we spend the rest of the day talking and laughing.


	16. Chapter 16, A Meeting with Elrond

Chapter 16

A Meeting with Elrond

I awaken to the sound of bells.

And a voice.

"Elanor! Elanor! Wake up! We have to see Lord Elrond!"

"What?" I ask sleepily.

"Wake up!" The voice says again, more urgent this time.

I open my eyes and they come into focus. Frodo is stood beside my bed desperately trying to wake me.

"Come on," He says, "Lord Elrond wants to see us."

"What for?" I ask, yawning.

"Why for an adventure of course!" He exclaims.

"Really?" I sit bolt upright, "He's really going to send us on an adventure?"

"I'm not sure, but I know the meeting is about an adventure."

"Meeting?"

"Yes! Now hurry up or we'll be late!"

I fling the covers off of me and swing my legs out of the bed. I notice I am dressed in a pure white dress, embroidered with the same gold thread as Frodo's waistcoat. Once again, we are a matching pair.

I brush myself off and go to look in the full-length mirror across the room.

The dress is obviously of elfish make and the gold thread curls around its neckline, making intricate patterns around the top of it. My hair is curly as usual, but not frizzy. You would never be able to tell I'd been asleep and in bed for at least two days. That reminds me.

"Frodo?"

"Yes, Elanor?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, it took us a further three days to get here, and we've been here for two full days, so around five days."

"Five days?!"

"You deserved the rest, Elanor. You were nearly crushed by a tree and lucky to be alive as it is. Now come on, we must go to see Lord Elrond now."

~x~

My father had told me stories about Lord Elrond, but none of them prepared me for what he was like in real life.

If there is any such thing as perfection, it is what I'm looking at.

There is not a single floor in his fair face and the piercing gaze of his blue eyes is intense as I enter the room.

"Ah! Frodo! Welcome old friend!" He exclaims as Frodo steps forward to greet him.

"And this must be young Elanor! I trust you are well?" He asks as he greets me.

"Very well indeed Lord Elrond."

"Please be seated," He gestures towards two small hobbit-sized chairs that are placed next to each other.

Frodo and I sit and I catch a glimpse at the other members of the council.

There is another elf, his fair face contort with worry and a small array of Dwarves. There is also a man. A man holding what appears to be a map and he is studying it intently.

Gandalf is also here, seated alongside Elrond, who in turn, is seated beside Frodo.

Elrond stands once more and silence falls amongst the crowd.

"Here, my friends are the hobbits; Frodo, to whom we owe our safety and Elanor, daughter of Sam-Wise Gamgee, Frodo's old companion."

He then points out the many unfamiliar faces of the other members.

The other elf is named Legolas and Frodo greets him like an old friend.

Then I realize where I've heard the name before. This must be the Legolas that accompanied my father for some of his adventure.

The dwarves are named; Dwalin, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur and the man Amory.

Frodo tells me that the dwarves were all part of Thorin Oakensheild's company on Bilbo's adventure, of which my father has told many stories. He also says that Amory is a descendant of Aragorn, King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor.

Once the introductions are out of the way, Elrond addresses the whole company.

"Now, we all know the reason we're here and that is to address a small problem that arisen. Frodo," He inclines for Frodo to address the others, before seating himself.

Frodo stands before the order and starts to explain the current situation.

"We have come to seek help from your council. A terrible thing has happened, a strange and terrible thing. Something unimaginable is happening as we speak…"

At this, there is a loud bang and the doors are thrown open.

Elrond leaps up from his seat, and stands poised for attack. I notice he clutches a small dagger and holds it up defensively, but there is no need to panic.

For there, in the doorway stands none other than,

"Thorin Oakensheild?"


	17. Chapter 17, Long Lost Companion

Chapter 17

Long Lost Companion

"Thorin Oakensheild?!"

There are many gasps and one of the dwarves (Dwalin I think) faints into the arms of his companions.

Gandalf leans forward in his seat to take a look at the newcomer.

"Ah," Is all he says before leaning back into his chair.

"Well this is a surprise," Elrond says, lowering his dagger.

Legolas, who had also jumped out of his seat, lowers his nocked bow and removes the arrow. He stores it in his quiver, but does not sit down or relax in the slightest.

I realize I am clutching the sides of my chair, my knuckles white from the effort. I hastily remove my hands from my seat and flex my fingers.

I look beside me and see that Frodo is just as shocked as I am. His eyes meet my gaze and he seems to relax at once. I too take a deep breath and calm myself, stopping my hands from trembling.

"Where is he?" Thorin demands.

"Where is who?" Elrond asks.

"The dragon of course!"

Elrond looks at Gandalf, obviously hoping for an explanation, but Gandalf simply shakes his head and says;

"It seems some of us have some explaining to do."

He looks at me with his bright blue eyes and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Thorin," One of the dwarves (maybe Dori) says, "What are you doing here, I thought you were dead?"

He steps towards him and Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure all will be revealed soon enough. Now, where might a guy be able to get some food around here? I haven't eaten in at least 50 years!"

With that, a smile creeps across Elrond's face and he looks at Thorin like he would an old friend.

"Well, I think we shall have a feast to welcome the arrival of the old king! Then we shall discuss the matters at hand."


	18. Chapter 18, The Feast

Chapter 18

The Feast

The feast is magnificent.

The table is set with elfish delights as well as a few dwarfish treats (manly consisting of roast meats and beer).

I am seated with Frodo once again and we talk about the past events. Thorin's arrival seems to be the main discussion point as we eat.

The food is delicious.

I pile my plate up with a little of everything there.

Most of the bowls are filled with fresh salads and greenery, but rather than the tasteless leaves I am so used to, these are full of flavour. Some are sweet and crisp, whilst others are ever so slightly bitter.

Frodo takes a look at my over-flowing plate and smiles.

An apple topples from it and he catches it skilfully. He laughs as he looks at the apple.

"My favourite," He says, before placing it back in my hand.

Our fingertips touch momentarily and I look up to see his gaze lock onto mine.

It's over in a flash.

Frodo picks up his fork and spears a tomato. He pops it into his mouth and chews thoughtfully.

There is a roar of laughter from the dwarves and I turn to see Bofur balancing a pear on his nose.

I can't help but laugh myself as the pear falls into his beer pitcher.

Music starts playing in the background and the rest of the evening is lost to the sounds of merrymaking.


	19. Chapter 19, Explanations

Chapter 19

Explanations

The next day I awake once again to the sound of bells and Frodo's voice, although, this time, rather than urgent, he sounds calm. I also feel a hand on mine, gently shaking it.

"Elanor. Elanor. Wake up Elanor."

I open my eyes and see he is stood over me beside the bed. He wraps his hand around mine and smiles. I smile back and twist my hand so that it holds his as well.

We stay like that for a few moments before Frodo says:

"Come on, we've got a meeting to attend."

He the n helps me out of bed and releases my hand. The only thing that makes me sure what I think happened actually happened is his warming smile still spread across his face.

We walk all the way back to the place of Elrond's council, before taking the same seats as before.

Elrond greets us with the same warm welcome as before and I can't help but continue smiling, even when Thorin Oakensheild enters and silence falls around the circle.

He seats himself alongside Dwalin (I think) and looks me straight in the eye. I would look away, but I'm too stubborn to do that. If I'm glared at, I'll always return the favour.

His gaze is cold, grave even, and despite our current situation, not a line of worry creases his face.

Elrond stands.

"Now, before we ask of our new guests arrival, we shall listen once more to the words of Frodo Baggins."

Frodo stands.

"There is nothing much more to tell you," He says and my eyes widen in shock. How could he have 'nothing much more to tell' as he said. Has he forgotten all about our encounter with Smaug? How could he possibly forget meeting a dragon?

"However, I'm sure Elanor could explain."

I freeze.

Me? Stand in front of Elrond's council?

Frodo gestures for me to take over and I stand.

My legs feel like jelly beneath me, but I manage to stand.

Frodo holds his hand out and I take it as he leads me round him to the centre of the circle. He then releases my hand and sits down.

I take a deep breath.

And begin.

"Not too long ago, Frodo and I experienced something. Something strange. Something terrifying. Something that I cannot explain. "

I then go on to explain our seeing Smaug and the dwarves exchange worried glances. Glóin lets out a small gasp, but Thorin continues to watch me intently, his stony face becoming graver with each word.

I sit down and he stands. Once he is stood in the middle of the circle he starts to speak.

To explain.

He tells of how the dragon's being revived brought him back to the living to help them defeat Smaug once more. However, even he does not know how or why Smaug was brought back to the living world.

No one did.

Then Gandalf speaks.

"I think there is a new enemy out there. An enemy that doesn't know about Thorin's arrival."

"What are you thinking Gandalf?" Elrond asks.

"The element of surprise Lord Elrond. The element of surprise."


End file.
